the great journey
by thefairyfae
Summary: Arahelwen half elf half hobbit joins in the adventure of the fellowship. But what will happen to the orphan will she ever find her missing father, will she fall in love or will she die among the perils of the journey. follows mostly bookverse I hate how short the movies make it all seem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose swiftly over rolling green hills, in a dazzling array of reds and oranges. Silhouetted against the sun was a strange figure nobody recognized. A stranger had come to the shire. The stranger was walking down the road towards bag end turning many heads as she went. As she walked up to the door her hazel eyes cast around and nervously she knocked.

Frodo Baggins was just sitting down to breakfast when there came a knock at the door. It had only been three months since his Uncle Bilbo's birthday and subsequent departure. Wondering who it could possibly be he trotted to the door. Upon opening the door Frodo's jaw dropped in shock a woman stood on his step. She was only a head taller than him with elegantly pointed ears, blood red hair curled in tight ringlets to her hips; her eyes were almost catlike with the strangest coloring he had ever seen. Looking into her eyes he studied them he was taken aback the outer rim of color was earth brown and the inner ring was forest green. She had high almost urethral cheekbones and a delicate straight nose that was dusted with freckles. Resting over pert lips that she was currently chewing on, remembering himself Frodo asked "can I help you miss?"

"I am looking for Bilbo Baggins" the stranger replied with a voice that reminded Frodo of a robin's song.

"I am sorry you have missed him he left for Rivendell some three months ago." Frodo replied, he watched as her face fell almost as though she would weep. "Perhaps I can help you miss?"

" I don't want to be any trouble, I am only here because my father told me that if anything should happen to him I was to find Bilbo Baggins of bag end and ask him to help me find my father's kin." Can a teary reply.

"It is no trouble at all miss please come in and tell me who your father's kin are and mayhap I can help you. Though if I cannot help you I am expecting Gandalf the grey to return soon and he should know where to find him." Frodo replied stepping aside to let the beautiful but strange woman enter. "Have you eaten miss? I was just sitting down to breakfast but there should be enough here for us both."

As she entered the door the small man held out his hand for her cloak and realizing his intent she unclasped it. As she stood there waiting she took in the sight of the hobbit he was shorter than her but not by much a curiosity to her as she had always thought she was unnaturally short. He had dark brown almost black curly hair and was dressed most respectably in black pants with a white shirt and a red vest. Realizing she was staring she looked away quickly and glanced back into bright blue eyes the color of forget me not's.

Frodo watched as she observed him with a smile upon his face at the wonder in her eyes. "Oh miss how silly of me my name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." Catching sight of her twin sword hilts he added "would you like me to hang your swords as well?"

" _Well met_ master Baggins my name is Arahelwen of Forlindon." Arahelwen replied as she unbuckled her belt which held her twin blades upon her back. Now that her cloak was removed Frodo could see what she was wearing underneath. She was wearing a forest green overdress that split up the middle to reveal green leggings. A brown leather bodice wrapped around her back and breast which Frodo caught himself staring at as they were quite large. Realising himself Frodo turned to hang her swords.

"Do they have names?" he asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"the one in your right hand is maicaril meaning glittering blade, and the one in your left hand is Silmacil meaning shining white sword they were my fathers." She trailed off looking about the hobbit hole in wonder.

"Let's see about that breakfast." Frodo replied turning and leading her through the parlor and into the kitchen where breakfast was laid out on the table. Turning Frodo picked up another plate and silverware placing them on the table. "Please sit and eat your share it is fortunate I took out extra this morn."

As Arahelwen sat down she picked up a piece of cheese and munched on it happily. Frodo filled her plate and his sensing her discomfort he asked "please tell me your tale and what has happened?"

Arahelwen looked down at her hands and replied with a sad face "it is a long tale."

To which Frodo replied "I have time."

Arahelwen breathed in a great sigh and began her tale. "My father is from the northern elvish realm of the green wood his name was Geldir about sixty years ago he left the green wood, intent to sail to Valinor across the sea. Upon the way chance would have it that he met a woman of the shire named Bethelga and fell madly in love with her. Since her family did not approve of my father they ran away together to the woods of Forlindon beyond the Blue Mountains beside the sea. For several years they were very happy together wondering the woods until my mother became with child, it was very hard for my mother to carry me. In the end giving me life took hers leaving me and my father alone. My father he despaired for many years doing the best that he could to raise me, teaching me all he knew of the histories of middle earth and of Valinor. I took to the sword like it had always been in my hand and my father rejoiced. But yet my mother's passing set heavy in his heart. Two years ago my father had a premonition that he would leave me soon but he did not know how. So he gave me his swords and told me that if I could not find him to seek Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and ask him the way to the green wood. Though I protested that nothing could separate us as he is all I have he made me give my word. Five months ago I awoke in the morning to my father calling yelling for me to run and never look back, that he would find me. I grabbed my swords and ran from my home through the woods I ran from the screaming of orcs. After I crossed the Blue Mountains I got lost and I wondered the wild until I happened upon a hobbit who gave me directions. And here I am master Baggins." She finished looking out the window realizing her tale took longer than she expected.

"The green wood do you suppose your father meant Mirkwood?" Frodo asked stretching.

"It is possible" Arahelwen replied stifeling a yawn.

"Oh where are my manners miss Arahelwen let me show you the guest room so you can rest it is no short journey you have just taken." frodo said standing up and leading Arahelwen down the hall to the guest room. "please take some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note a lot of the other characters speeches are taken directly from the book please reveiw as this is my first ever fan fiction and i would love to know what you think.**

 **disclaimer I own nothing except my own character I just play in middle earth.**

Chapter 2

Morning came to bag end and with it came company, Merry, Pippin, and Sam stood in the entranceway looking at the strange swords hanging there. "Who do you suppose those belong to?" Sam asked as the others shook their heads.

"My guest and she is welcome to stay as long as she likes." Frodo answered walking into the entrance way. "She is a half elf whose father is missing." With that explanation the hobbits all nodded and went to breakfast. When Arahelwen joined them later Frodo had her retell her story. Over the next few weeks all the neighborhood could talk about was the strange woman staying with Frodo in bag end and she could often be seen teaching the young hobbits how to wield swords or working in the garden. But after a while the commodity wore off however the one thing the hobbits never tired of was talking about Bilbo.

The general opinion of the hobbits was that Bilbo, had always been rather cracked, and had at last gone mad running off. The belief was that Bilbo had fallen into a lake or river and died. The blame fell squarely on Gandalf. Months passed then years, rumors grew within the shire of Frodo's good preservation, as well as his lady guest not aging. As whispers started trickling into the shire of the shadow in the east and droves of strange folk crossing the shire Frodo wondered far and wide. But always coming home with news for Arahelwen, the two of them had become great friends over the years.

One evening Gandalf arrived quite suddenly and he and Frodo talked into the night. Next morning after a late breakfast, the wizard was sitting with Frodo by the open window in the study when Arahelwen walked in, she sat across from Frodo and picked up her mending just sitting and listening. A bright fire was burning happily in the hearth and the sun fell through the window carrying with it a warm breeze from the south. Gandalf looked up at her for all the years he had visited Frodo he had never seen her or heard tell of her.

Frodo realized Gandalf's shock and chuckled "Gandalf this is Arahelwen, she is a half hobbit half elf and has lived with me here in bag end for almost 18 years now. We are dear friends and I tell her everything."

"How did she come to be here? Where are her kin? Elves do not easily let their young out of their sight." Gandalf exclaimed in open shock.

Frodo looked at Arahelwen silently urging her to answer Gandalf. With a sigh she replied "my father and I lived on the far side of the Blue Mountains in the woods just the two of us and we were attacked, he had always told me to find the Baggins of bag end if anything should happen to him so I came here. As far as I know any kin my father had would be in the Green wood."

"What was your father's name child?" Gandalf asked softly.

"Geldir." Came the response as Arahelwen resumed her sewing.

Sensing that Arahelwen was done answering questions Frodo turned to Gandalf and said "Last night you began to tell me strange things about me ring. Gandalf, and then you stopped, because you said that such matters were best left until daylight. Don't you think you had better finish now? You say the ring is dangerous, far more dangerous than I guess. In what way?"

"In many ways" the wizard answered glancing between the hobbit and the elleth. "It is far more powerful than I ever dared to think at first, so powerful that in the end it would utterly overcome anyone of mortal race who possessed it. It would possess him. In Eregion long ago many Eleven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them, and they were of course, of various kinds: some more potent and some less. The lesser rings were only essays in the craft before it was full-grown, and to the Elven-smiths they were but trifles- yet still to my mind dangerous for mortals. But the Great Rings, the Tings of Power, they were perilous. A mortal, Frodo, who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is weariness. And if he often uses the Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power that rules the Rings. Yes, sooner or later- later, if he is strong or well-meaning to begin with, but neither strength nor good purpose will last- sooner or later the dark power will devour him."

"How terrifying!" said Frodo looking between Gandalf and Arahelwen with wide eyes, she looked rather shocked as she continues sewing in silence. The sound of Sam cutting the lawn came in through the window from the garden.

"How long have you known this?" Frodo asked at length. "And how much did Bilbo know?"

"Bilbo knew no more than he hold you, I am sure," said Gandalf. "He would certainly never have passed on to you anything that he thought would've a danger, even though I promised to look after you. He thought the ring was very beautiful and very useful at need; and if anything was wrong or queer, it was himself. He said that is "growing on his mind", and he was always worrying about it; but he did not suspect that the ring itself was to blame. Though he had found out that the thing needed looking after; it did not seem always of the same size or weight; it shrank or expanded in an odd way, and night suddenly slip off a finger where it had been tight."

"Yes, he warned me of that in his last letter," said Frodo, "so I have always kept it on its chain."

Arahelwen's mind was reeling though she gave no outwards appearance of it her father had told her of the first war of the ring he had fought in it. Was it possible that Frodo's ring was the same ring she had never seen it nor had she wanted to it felt strange almost as though it was trying to lull her into a sense of security? She tuned out the conversation around her as she reflected on it. Suddenly Frodo stood and pulled the ring out of his pocket and Arahelwen recoiled mentally. She sat and watched silently as Frodo gave the ring to Gandalf and he tossed it into the hearth, to Arahelwen It was curious how Frodo panicked and Gandalf closed the blinds. As Gandalf pulled it out of the fire Arahelwen gasped her elf eyes watching as glowing letters appeared finer than the finest pen strokes running around the ring.

Gandalf glanced at the elleth asking Frodo "can you see anything?"

"I cannot read the fiery letters," said Frodo in a quavering voice.

"No," said Gandalf," but I can. The letters are elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. But this in the common tongue is what is said, close enough:

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven- lore."

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the land of Mordor where the Shadow lie." Arahelwen muttered before standing suddenly and going outside to think. Sometime later Frodo came to get her with her pack and weapons. Rising she put them on turning towards the road the safety of the shire was over and there was a darkness to defeat.


End file.
